syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Currents
Dane Bishop: "Reactor's approaching a meltdown. And the joint's crawling with Reds. Aaahhh!!!" Gabe Logan: "Teresa, what the hell's going on?" Teresa Lipan: "Navy's on the scene. I think they're dropping depth charges?!" Dane Bishop: "This makes no sense; it's their bloody ship!" "Dead Currents" is the seventh level of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow. After meeting with Dane Bishop, Gabe rushes to the reactor to prevent a meltdown; the core shuts off, but Sergeyev ambushes Logan. The antagonist is terminated and Gabe meets with Bishop. Characters *Gabe Logan (playable) *Dane Bishop *Teresa Lipan (heard on radio) *Sergeyev (KIA) Plot synopsis With the St. Helens disintegrating, Gabe reminds Bishop that they must hurry before Surgeyev escapes with the codes. Logan gets the response that he won't go anywhere, and is told that the reactor is breaking the entire ship up. Because Gabe's route is blocked, he tells Bishop to meet him at the reactor. The Spetsnaz soldiers complain; one cannot find a way out, and another is unable to move the debris blocking his path. When the game begins, Spetsnaz will moan about how Sergeyev will leave without them. Gabe crushes the debris with a barrier, and jumps down into a pool of water. Diving underneath and turning off a current, he swims to the opposite section, where Dane Bishop gives him a boost. Bishop updates Gabe that the reactor is melting down soon, and Spetsnaz patrols are infesting the entire ship. Before he barely finishes talking, the vessel vibrates and Gabe radios Teresa to find out what's going on. He gets the response that Navy is on the scene and dropping depth charges to scuttle the St. Helens. Bishop protests about the logic in sinking their own ship and Gabe rushes off to shut down the reactor. Upon opening a door, Gabe is confronted by multiple Russian troops, but he defeats them. When he approaches a doorway, he finds that somebody jammed it, and Bishop complains that they're trapped, because this door is the only way to the reactor. Gabe, however, finds a vent and opens it. He tells his friend to wait until he unjams the door. Killing the patrols, Gabe destroys the obstruction, allowing Dane to enter through the door. He attempts to unlock the reactor blast door but it won't open. Bishop points out that the reactor is down the door that cannot open, and that it requires security clearance. Gabe tells his friend to hack the system, but being no math wiz, Dane will need a few minutes. Just then, reinforcements arrive and attempt to stop the duo from breaking into the reactor. Gabe decides to cover Bishop. After a few waves of Spetsnaz are killed, Dane completes the break-in. Entering the reactor, he comments that the fuel rods are still inside the core. Logan tells him they need to remove them to prevent a meltdown. Bishop reminds his friend that due to security purposes, two people are required to control each fuel rod. He tells Gabe to go to the second floor and operate the panels there, while he himself will handle the first-floor terminals. A 3-minute timer will start counting down until the reactor melts down. Working together, the pair succeed in shutting down the system. Bishop tells Gabe to follow him - the reactor is stable. Gabe, though, is reluctant to follow, preferring to stop Surgeyev from grabbing and escaping with the courier codes. Dane tells Logan that he can't get far, and enters into a passageway, but just then the door blocking him from Gabe closes. Gabe asks if Dane is fine, and the latter says that all is well, but Gabe must find another way to Bishop. He is, at that point, interrupted by light-machine gunfire, as Sergeyev assaults him. With Sergeyev between him and the reactor, Gabe complains that he can't get a clean shot without hitting the coolant chamber. Bishop protests that the bloody Reds never fight fair. However, Logan kills the enemy and leaves the reactor intact. He recovers the courier codes, but Bishop tells him the job isn't finished until they're back on land. Gabe reminds him that they need to leave, and Dane directs him to the submarine. Hidden Evidence 1. Assuming you are on the ceiling, turn left and there is an envelope hiding there, just before you push the large screw onto the debris. Use EDSU to help. 2. When searching for the terminals to shut down, climb up the boxes at the start and go to the second floor. There is an envelope lying around. 3. Kill Sergeyev. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions